


Love of Three

by mrgoldsdearie, TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: The Kinky Sexcapades of Edward Cobblepot-Nygma [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual!Edward, Bisexual!Oswald, F/M, Genderbent!Oswald, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: After a long stressful day at the office Edward comes home to find a relaxing surprise from his loving husband and wife.





	Love of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun working with mrgoldsdearie writing this.
> 
> Based on this ask from the askoswaldandedward blog  
> 

 

 

Edward stepped through the front door of the Van Dahl estate and discarded his coat and scarf, both of which were slung half-heartedly across a hook in the entryway closet instead of the usual careful placement. He didn't have the energy to care about being neat and organized.

It had been a typical cold and cloudy day in Gotham and Ed, who could already feel a headache pounding behind his eyes and in his temples, wanted nothing more than to sit in front of the fireplace and enjoy a relaxing evening with his lovers

The long day in the office left him feeling drained and longing for the touch of his wife and husband. It didn’t appear as if Olga was there, which meant she had gone to her house for the weekend, but he could still smell the fading aroma of the dinner she must have made. He pondered going into the kitchen and getting the leftovers that had undoubtedly been saved for him, but ultimately decided he’d rather curl up with his spouses than worry about eating.

“Oswald? Ostara?”, he called, shuffling drowsily into the sitting room. He frowned when he saw that neither of his lovers was in there. Though there was a fire burning low in the hearth.

He watches the flicker of the fire, wondering if Oswald had maybe gone to his office to do some last minute work. He can almost hear the sound of Ostara's graining voice reminding Oswald to take some time for himself and that being overworked isn't good for the family.

Edward chuckles, turning away from the fire and pokes his head into Oswald’s office just across the sitting room - finding no one as he kind of expected.

For a brief moment, Ed worried that something might have happened to them, but as he ascended the stairs he heard the faint sound of water running. Of course, his little birdies loved to lounge in luxurious baths with bath bombs smelling of exotic flowers, small mountains of bubbles on top of their heads and spilling onto the floor.

Edward makes his way into the bathroom and finds the tub filling with lavender scented bubbles. The water slowly rises and begin to spill over the edge and Edward dashes over to stop it before the floor starts to flood.  

He steps back from the tub and chortles to himself as he looks down at the mess. They would do such a thing as running him a fresh bath and not quite expect him to take so long to get to the bathroom.

He cleans up the droplets of water that sloshed on the floor, then removes his clothing. If they set up this bath just for him, then they should know where to find him when they need him. He adjusts the water level so no more will spill over the edge when he sits down inside the warm bath.

Edward settles into the tub, the water soothing against his skin, and lays back with his eyes closed. He focuses on the scent of lavender, the oddly relaxing dripping of water from the faucet, and the light foot steps traveling closer to the bathroom.

“Good evening, my love,” Oswald's affectionate voice travels through the room. Edward turns to see his husband holding a bottle of wine in one hand and three empty glasses in the other. “I hope the water wasn't too hot for you," he adds, limping to the tub.

“No, it’s absolutely perfect. Just like you,” Ed replies softly earning a smile from his husband.

Oswald's freckled cheeks blush as he sets the glasses down carefully on the bathroom counter before pulling a corkscrew from the pocket of his robe. He opens the wine with an expert twist, eyeing his lover with passion shimmering in the myriad of green hues in his eyes. He pours a glass for Ed and passes it to him before filling the other two. He then sips at his glass as he takes a seat on the edge of the tub.

“So, how was your day?", Oswald questions, taking another drink from the glass.

Edward groans and gulps down a much bigger drink of his wine in the hope that the buzz will negate the lingering headache pounding in his skull that his bath hadn’t fully soothed away.

Oswald giggles slightly before letting out a sympathetic sound. "Awww, that bad I see..... Well, fret not, my darling. For your loving husband is here to ease away the stress.” He sets aside his empty wine glass, then waits patiently for Ed to gulp down his wine before taking his glass as well.

After getting the glasses out of the way, Oswald reaches over and grabs the luffa along with the lavender scented body wash and begins scrubbing at Ed’s shoulder.

Edward groans, head lolling back on the bath cushion as his husband rubs across both shoulders and down his arms, firmly adding a bit of pressure to massage him.

“You have no idea how much I needed this," Edward says, serenity beginning to edge in his voice. "That ludicrous secretary down in the finance department misfiled all of our work on the budget review and I had to hunt it down.”

Oswald lets out another sympathetic sigh and kisses his beloved’s cheek. “I bet the head of the department had her do it on purpose.  I'll need to have a talk with them. They're probably afraid that you would do his job better, and of course—" he places a kiss on the crown of his husband's head— "he was right.”

Ed preens under the praise, and tips forward to allow the other man start washing his back. “It’s not that difficult. Especially when I know that a quarter of the funds are going directly into his pocket through some made up ‘city upkeep funds’.” He arches his back and the pressure pops under Oswald's touch. He nearly melts back into the cushion from relief, but he keeps himself upright so Oswald can find more pressure points.  

Oswald puts down the luffa and starts rubbing at the tensed muscles His fingers pausing only momentarily on the scar patterns across his pale skin. Edward has been through so much in his life.

“May I have another glass of wine?", Ed asks, resting his back against the wall of the tub. "I have a headache that’s particularly stubborn.”

“Of course, my dear,” a disembodied voice says just outside the hall.

Ed’s eyes dart to where Ostara is leaned against the doorframe. His eyes light up at the sight of her dressed in nothing more than purple sheer chemise that reveals her pair of penguin patterned panties.

She holds a box of those expensive Italian chocolates that Ed loves in her hands with a single red rose tied to the top with a black ribbon.

Oswald allows Ed to finish the second glass of wine before grabbing the shampoo and massages it into Edward’s scalp, especially circling around his temples.“You should have said you had a headache. I would have gotten you something for the pain.”

“No, what you’re doing now is fine, Oswald." He slumps further into the tub. "And-ungh-that feels wonderful,” Eddie groans letting his eyes slip closed again. "Come closer, Ossie," he calls for his wife.

Ostara glides up to the tub, picking off a few of the rose petals from the flower, then stops next to Oswald and sprinkle the petals on top of Edward’s foamy head. She giggles when they land perfectly on top of her spouse.

Oswald glares up at her with a dead stare. “Why do you have to play around. Can't you see our husband is in pain?”

“Oh, lighten up, Oswald." She smiles playfully. "He liked it.”

“Well, I didn't.” Oswald picks the petals out of Edward's hair and continues to massage his temples. "Honestly, this woman....." he whispers with an eye roll.

Edward sighs blissfully. Even the bickering of his wife and husband is far more relaxing than the day he's had. “Come sit by me, Ossie,” Edward lifts his hand from under the bubbles and she takes it, sitting down on her knees next to the tub. “How's my beautiful wife today?”

“I'm fine.” She opens the box of chocolates and takes out a piece. “I’m just eager to please my husband.” She holds the peanut butter filled candy between her teeth and slowly leans into Edward. She feeds him the treat and they share the taste of chocolate and peanut butter between their kiss. “Mmm….”, she hums and slips her tongue into Edward's mouth, deepening the flavor between them.

“Delicious….”,  Ed murmurs against her lips when she broke their sticky connection.

“I think Oswald wants one too.” She takes another candy from the box and puts it in Edward's mouth.

Edward looks up to Oswald with the chocolate between his teeth and Oswald leans into his husband, kissing him upside down - indulging in the candy together and the sensation of their lips.

Pulling away from his husband, Oswald reaches over to get the pitcher they keep in the bathroom and fills it with warm water. “I’m gonna rinse the soap out now,” he warns, pausing for Ed to shut his eyes before dumping the warm water over his head.

Edward then playfully shake himself off like a pup.

"Ahh...." Oswald and Ostara yell and giggle as their husband cover them with soap and water. Ossie tries her best to keep the chocolate from getting soaked.

"I'm sorry, guys," Edward laughs.

"No, you're not," Ostara says and picks up another chocolate from the box. She offers it to Oswald who leans in and takes the candy from her hand. His wet tongue flicking the ends of her fingers teasingly as it retreats with the cherry filled sweet. "You guys are both animals." Her cheeks flush.

Ostara continues to feed Edward chocolate while Oswald scrubs down his chest, playfully tweaking his husband’s nipples. "You like that, Eddie?", he murmurs in the shell of Ed's ear, then takes the earlobe delicately between his lips.

Edward groans to the sensation as his wife hands him the glass of wine Oswald had poured for her earlier. He kindly declined the offer, content to stop at three. Not surprising since Ed had never been a big drinker, not like Oswald and Ostara tended to be.

Oswald accepts the drink instead - taking what he thinks is his third or fourth glass. He can’t remember. Oswald glances over at their wife, who has put the chocolate aside for the moment. She catches his eye and smirks, reaching into the tub to take the luffa out from under the bubbles.

Oswald swallows his glass then turns his attention back to Ed, rubbing his shoulders and pressing kisses to the wet skin of his neck. Under the water, Ostara trails her fingers playfully down Ed’s stomach, who valiantly tries not to laugh and squirm away. Her husband’s chocolate brown eyes crack open and he basks in the feeling of her touch skimming past his crotch to wash his legs.

Chuckling at the whine her husband lets out Ostara comments in a sultry voice, “Bath first, my dear.” She winks and slides the luffa down the muscle of his calves and to his feet. She then takes one foot in hand and begins massaging it, relishing in the deep grunts Edward releases as he slouches more into the bathwater. If he keeps going at this rate, his head will be submerged underneath.

Ostara kisses the bridge of Edward's foot before resting it back in the water and washes the other.

“You two are so good to me,” Edward says, taking Oswald's hand from his shoulder and kisses it. “How did I get so lucky?”

“That's nothing to worry about, Mr. Nygma.” Oswald stands up from the edge of the tub and kicks off his slippers. “All you need to know is that we both love you.” He grins as he slips the knot out from his robe and reveals his naked body to his lovers - his flaccid uncut cock laying naturally against his balls.

Edward stares at his husband's beautiful porcelain body, stilling wondering how he got so lucky.

When the robe slumps to the floor, Oswald steps inside the tub, straddling Edward's lap. He combs his fingers through his husband's brunette hair which is beginning to curl as it dries in the air.

“My, you're quick,” Edward says, placing his wet hand against Oswald's freckled cheek and draws him in closer.

“Yeah,” Ostara comments, still massaging Edward's feet and ankles. “He always has to get to you first. He's lucky I don't mind," she adds and laid Ed's foot back into the water. She crawls up the side of the tub and stands on her knees to leans over the edge of the tub -putting herself between Oswald and Edward. She licks her lips and steals the kiss the taller man was about to offer to the other.

Edward grabs her by the short black hairs on the back of her head, as he parts his lips to invite her inside. He suddenly breaks away from her when Oswald begins to grind on his cock. “Ah….”, he breathes against Ostara’s lips.

She looks back at Oswald. She should be upset with him for stealing her moment, but she isn't. “You greedy whore,” she teases.

“You like it,” Oswald groans through his teeth, never stopping the rhythm of his grind against their husband.

“You're right,” she replied with a smirk. Ostara slips the straps of chemise down her shoulder, revealing her breasts to her husbands, and the garment hangs loosely around her stomach. Ed looks torn between keeping his hands on Oswald’s hips and cupping her big pillowy breasts. Her pink pebbled nipples beg to be twisted.

Ostara smirks again, hands sliding up to cup her own chest. She squeezes them, curving her back, and moaning for both her boys in the tub.

Oswald stills his hips and leans forward to kiss his wife, tugging her closer so that he can trail his lips down her neck to her chest. "How's that for a whore," he spoke softly against her flesh.

"Exactly what I expected." Ostara slips one hand into the water and cups Oswald’s balls - the other strokes lightly along Edward’s thigh.

The raven haired man shifts backward so that Ostara can trail her fingers up Ed’s semi-erect cock. Her hands work the men she loves under the lukewarm water.  Oswald’s balls twitch as she shows the tip of his manhood attention, sliding her thumb under the fold of his foreskin.

So far, Ed has been content with watching his lovers and allowing them to pleasure him, but as Ossie’s hand picks up speed, he feels compelled to give a little pleasure. His hand drifts out of the water and he reaches down outside of the tub and brushes his fingertips along the inside of Ostara's thick thighs.

She gazes at him, biting her bottom lip, never stopping the motion of her hands around their cocks, as Edward slides his hand further up her thigh - rubbing teasingly on her damp panties. "Oh, Ed...", Ossie sighs out blissfully and closes her eyes. The grip she has on their erections slackens for a moment as she slowly begins to rock her hips.  

Oswald wraps his hand around hers and helps her work his cock for a few moments, while Ed slips his hand into her panties and caressed her bundles of nerves.

As the bath gets colder, Oswald’s knee is starting to get sore from kneeling so long. He pulls the plug on the tub and the pleasure they all receive and give to each other stop with the draining of the water. Oswald carefully stands up on shaky legs.

Ostara completely takes off her chemise and wet panties, discarding them with Oswald’s robe on the bathroom floor. She pulls the green towel off of the rack, as Edward stands from the tub, she tosses them the towel. She stands back watching her husbands dry each other off, with her hand between her legs to tease them. "Mmm....." Her body shudders as she grazes her clit. She removes her hand, glides up behind Oswald, and forces her sticky fingers into his mouth as she takes his ear between her teeth.

Oswald moans and lays his head back on her shoulder. “You’re a devil, you know that?”, he says after spitting her fingers from his lips.

“Hmm, and you’re a greedy penguin." She bucks her hips against Oswald bare ass. "What do you think, little Eddie—" she slides her hand down Oswald's chest— "should we do to the greedy bird?”

"I don't think that’s the right question, Ossie," Oswald comments. "You should be asking what we'll do to him."

Edward gulps, mesmerized by the view of Ostara caressing Oswald's body as she lightly thrusts her hips against his ass. The distracting sight makes him contemplate an answer longer than expected. “Do you think I deserve it?”

Ossie nods with a smirk. "Absolutely." She lets go of the man the same height as her and they retreat to the bedroom together - leaving Edward behind.

Edward licks his lips watching their asses sway as they walk out of the bathroom, then immediately follows behind them.

~*~

In the bedroom they all share together, Ostara lights the candles she and Oswald set out before Edward arrived home. When Ed finally enters the rooms she guides him over to the bed and settles him against the headboard before moving back to sit in front of him. Just out of his reach, of course.

Oswald joins them on the bed and she leans back against him.

Ostara lets her eyes close and arches her back as her childhood friend starts kissing her neck. Oswald’s black painted nails trail lightly along her sides, making her squirm and resent ever telling him she was ticklish.

“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot-Nygma," she spits out his entire name, wiggling away from the touch of his finger tips. "I will hurt you if you tickle me again.”

Oswald chuckles and moves his hands up from her sides to her chest, thumb and forefinger lightly pinching her nipples while he rolled his hips, erection brushing against her back. “I remember the day you revealed that to me." He jiggles her heavy breast and squishes them together. Edward looks on, enjoying their playfulness. "I still have nightmares about the fourth-grade parent-day cookout." Oswald goes on to say. "Haven’t looked at potato salad the same way since.”

“I remember that day for very different reasons." She reaches up and cups the back of Oswald's neck. "Mainly for Sasha Miller’s face when she found out we weren’t twins. She couldn't even believe that we weren't blooded relatives.”

Ed snorts in amusement. “Yeah, can’t imagine why anyone would think that two people who look almost exactly alike were twins.”

Ostara starts to laugh before it’s cut off by a moan when Oswald gives a particularly hard twist to her nipple. She beams as she pulls his hands away, then turns to him and pushes him down to lay flat on his back in the bed.

Oswald wails as his wife straddles him and rolling her hips on his erection. His cock lays against his stomach as she teases him with her wet pussy lips. Ostara leans into him and gifts him with a kiss, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth.

Ed watches, eyes transfixed on Ostara’s ass and the movement of her tits as they bounce in time with her thrusts. A moan slips out and his own hips jerk involuntarily, seeking to gain some attention for himself.

“Ossie," Oswald pants and gently breaks their connection. "I do believe poor Eddie is feeling left out.".

Ostara smirks and slides off his lap. “Well, then I think you should go take care of him and put a good show on for me,” she states playfully with an over exaggerated wink. She crawls to the other side of the bed and reaches into the nightstand to remove the bottle of lube they always keep there. Then presses it into Oswald’s grip before making her way to sit against the headboard.

“I don't think I need this right now,” Oswald says, resting the bottle of lube on the bed, then crawls to Ostara.

“Hey,” Edward frowned. “I thought you wanted me.”

“I do want you, Eddie,” Oswald says, spreading Ossie's legs wide open - the lips of her folds separated in the most inviting way. “I just need to get something first.” He rubs his hand slowly up the inside of her thigh and flicks a finger between her dripping petals.

“Ah…,” she moans as she cranes her head back, body slightly quivering from the tickle against her clit.

“I hope you don't mind.” He strokes his hand across the length of her pussy, soaking it with her sex.

She grips at the silk bedding as Oswald harvests from her body.

“Do you think that's enough?” He asks with a wink.

“Yes,” she breathes.

Oswald then turns to Edward in the middle of the bed who’s been watching them with hunger in his eyes, knowing exactly what Oswald plans to do with that hand. Oswald sits up on his knees and ghosts his hand under Edward's nose - gifting him with the aroma of their wife.

Edward's body shivers when he takes in the scent.

“Do you like that, Eddie,” Oswald asks in a smoky tone.

“Y-Yes,” he stammers, his heavy balls ache with anticipation.

“Then you'll love the way it’ll feel around your cock.” Oswald takes hold of Edward's drooling shaft and strokes it with his glistening hand, polishing Edward's cock with their wife.

Edward lets out a sigh of relief as his husband starts stroking his shaft, eyes watching Ostara as she lazily fingers herself to the sight of her husbands - her juices leaking onto the bed sheets. God, he can't shake the image of himself drinking from between her luscious thighs.

Oswald licks a hot stripe up Ed’s neck, sucking at the juncture of his neck and jaw before biting down, causing his husband to writhe from the light pain.

“Ah! Oswald, fuck!” Ed shouts, hips bucking wildly at the spark of pleasurable pain that shoots down his spine.

“What a little masochist,” Oswald teases affectionately, bringing his other hand up to play with Edward’s swelled balls.

“Our wife’s so wet—” Oswald leans into Edward so close that the tall, slender man can feel his hot moist breath against his flesh— “we might not need the lube tonight.” He grazes his slick tongue across the bridge of Edward's nose, jerking his pussy drenched hand up and down Ed’s rod.

“She’s touching herself right now isn’t she?” He can hear the sound of the lips between her thighs smacking. He knows exactly what she's doing without peeking back at her. “And she calls me a whore,” he hissed with a smirk stretched across his features, increasing the rhythm of his hand.

“I have an idea that will make her cunt drool even more.” He finally looks back at Ostara, unsurprised to see how deep her fingers are between her folds. “Why don’t we make her watch—” he turns back to Ed— “while I fuck your perfect ass, Eddie? She did say to give her a show, and that's one hell of a show.”

“You bastard,” Ostara moans from behind them and stops the motion of her hand. She licks her fingers as Edward watched craving for a taste, then crawls up behind Oswald. “Why don’t you give me that show”— she grazed a single wet finger down Oswald's spine and his back arches in response— “and I’ll taste our husband’s delicious cock.”

Ed moans at the idea, hoping the frantic nodding of his head is enough to clarify what he wants. Oswald’s hand that had been juggling Ed's sac moves down to tease his husband's perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside.

“Oh, Oswald,” Edward cries, but his words are cut short when Ossie tilts over Oswald's shoulder and kisses his silky lips.

Her hands trail down along Oswald's back to his ass, which she gives a firm squeeze.

“Ughn,” Oswald grunts and his cheeks clench together.

Ostara crawls behind Edward with both men staying in their positions before her. “Then again—” she cups Edward's ass, digging her nails into the plump flesh— “ we can’t let you have all the fun. Go on Eddie, bend over for, Momma,” she encourages.

Oswald shuffles back and spreads his legs so Ed can lay on his hands and knees between them - offering his ass and mouth to his spouses to do as they will. Oswald then tangles a hand in Ed’s hair and jerks his head down toward his cock.

“Why don’t you get this nice and wet for me.” Oswald traces the tip of his dripping cock over Edward's lips as if he were applying lipstick on his lover. “While our dear wife gets your ass ready for my cock.” He eases himself into the heat of Edward's mouth.

Ed enthusiastically engulfs his length, tongue swirling around the head. He rises off briefly to place a kiss to the tip and slide his tongue inside the folds around the blushing head before dragging his lips down the side - spit and pre-cum shimmer on his lips.

Oswald fists his hand in Ed's hair and bucks his hips, fucking his husband's face. His balls slapping repeatedly against Ed's chin. Edward gags as spit  and pre-cum dribble from the side of his mouth, but he doesn't signal for Oswald to stop.

Ostara admires the view of Edward’s ass presented to her while the back of his throat is abused by the tip of Oswald’s thick length. She runs her hands up the inside of Ed’s thighs, prompting him to spread his legs wider.“Good boy. Spread those long gorgeous legs for me.” She smiles fiendishly at the sight of Edward's pulsating pucker. “Fuck, Eddie, you’ve got an absolutely perfect ass.”

Ed moans around Oswald’s cock, which in turn makes Oswald groan. Ostara’s rests both hands on Ed’s ass, giving it another firm squeeze before pulling back and smacking him. Edward's body stiffens when her hand connects to flesh. She lets out a small sound of appreciation as she watches Ed’s firm round ass ripple under the blow.

Ed’s muffled cry of pleasure prompts her to do it again and again until both cheeks are a light pink. Rubbing over the abused mounds of flesh she leans forward to press a kiss to his warmed cheek. “Did that feel good, babe?” She kisses Edward's other bruised cheek, then scrapes her tongue up the length of his crack.

Ed allows Oswald’s cock to slip from his lips and moans breathlessly - his body rocking back to Ostara's face. “Do it again,” he whimpers.

She complies by separating Edward's round cheeks and grazes her tongue between his crevice, giving just a little more attention to that fluttering hole.

“Yes! Yes!”, Edward shouts then continued to mouth at the inside of Oswald's thighs, leaving faint marks that aren’t likely to bruise. Ostara stretches Edward's wider and flicks her tongue over the pulsating ring of muscle. The taste of her husband is always intoxicating.

She drags her tongue down until she reaches Ed’s balls, which she sucks on lightly for a moment. She rubs them delicately between her soft lips and gently pulls at the skin before letting them go.

Oswald doesn't know how Ed can handle so much pleasure in his ass and still give him a proper blow job. Maybe Edward Nygma is the real whore in the family. Ostara slicks her muscle back up to her husband’s hole and presses a kiss to it before blowing hot air against the wet flesh.

“I know how much you like that, Eddie,” Oswald grunts through his teeth. “I felt your lips falter against my cock.” He thrusts in Edward's salivating mouth. Edward's body rocks back and his ass presses onto their wife's face.

Almost getting smothered by that gorgeous blushing ass, doesn't stop Ostara from eating it. She lightly smacks Edward's round end again and pulls away to spit on his opening. She rubs her finger around the throbbing entrance, spreading her saliva and further stimulating the nerve endings around the ring, before dipping her dainty finger inside.

Edward shudders from the pressure, cries of passion muffled to small mutters with his mouth still full of cock. She flicks her tongue at Edward's asshole while pressing her finger down on his prostate. She straightens the tip of her tongue and pushes it into his tight entrance - never removing her finger. Ed sloppily attempts to keep sucking Oswald off but keeps pulling off to gasp and cry out at the sensations in his ass.

“Mmm…. Mmm….”, she hums, flicking her tongue in and out of Edward's empty hole, gently pulling downwards to stretch him open. She draws away from the wet cheeks then reaches for the bottle of lube Oswald tossed on the bed.

She removes her finger from Edward only momentarily to coat the digits with the cold gel, then re-enters her lover with two slick fingers.

Edward arches his back and pops off of Oswald's cock. “Ah…. Ah!”, he cries, rocking himself back again, pushing her fingers deeper inside him.

“Look at you, Eddie.” Her free hand slowly travels down between her thick thighs and she plays with her clit as she pumps her other hand knuckles deep inside of Edward. “Opening up so well for me.” She scissors her fingers within her lover. “I think I've been calling the wrong husband a whore.”

“I have to agree with that, Ossie,” Oswald comments and crawls over the join their wife behind Edward. “I wonder if he can take us both.” He picks up the lube and slicks his fingers.

“It wouldn't be the first time he has.”

Oswald smears the lube on Edward's asshole and a little more on Ostara's penetrating digits, then slowly eases two more fingers inside of Edward.

“Ah… F-F-Fuck!”, Edward shouts and buries his face into the mattress.

Oswald and Ostara indulge in a kiss and they slowly pull their fingers in opposite directions - stretching their husband thinner.

“You like that, Ed?” Oswald growls, enjoying the taste of their wife's soft lips. “You like having both of us using you like this? Fucking your tight ass with our fingers. You're so greedy, sucking our hands in.”

Ed whimpers in response, cheeks flushing a darker shade of red even as he rocks his hips backward, forcing his lovers in him deeper.

“Maybe next time we can take turns fucking you. How does that sound baby? You want me to strap on my nice thick cock and fuck you? Or maybe we could both fuck you at the same time? Think you could take that,” Ostara’s voice is low and smoky with a slight hitch to it, almost like a purr.

Ed bucks wildly, imagining both his spouses plowing their thick lengths into his overstimulated ass - fucking him rough and merciless until he's spent and sated.  His mind begins to drift as he gets more lost in his intoxicating fantasies…..

_Sitting before him on the soft mattress, with his cock standing upright from between his thighs, Oswald beckons his husband to step forward. Without hesitation, Edward complies._

_“Did she get you nice and proper for us?”, Oswald asks, snaking his hand behind Edward’s ass to dip his finger inside him - feeling how relaxed and open he is._

_“Y-Yes…”, Edward answers, clenching his muscle around Oswald’s finger._

_“You've done a nice job, Ostara,” he compliments, as their wife glides up behind Edward - the purple silicone cock strapped around her wide hips bounces with her steps._

_She smiles proudly, as she scrapes her painted nails down Edward's back, pleased with the job she's done to prepare Ed all on her own. Oswald had watched her in anticipation of what they’re about to do._

_“Turn around, Ed, and sit on my lap.”_

_Edward listens to the command of his spouse and turns his back to Oswald. He separates his cheeks and eases himself down on Oswald leaking cock. His body quakes as he takes the full length. He grinds his ass against Oswald's lap as Ostara inches closer. Oswald halted his thrust up into Edward's gaping hole and helps his wife hold Edward's legs up on her shoulders._

_“Are you ready for my cock too, Eddie?”, she asks, guiding the sex toy to Edward's filled ass._

_“Oh, God, yes!”, Edward answers wantingly._

_She pushes the lubricated toy inside of Edward, stretching him even wider._

_“Fuck, yes!” Ed's toes curl when he feels them both moving inside of him - two cocks endlessly hammering his prostate over and over. His eyes roll back in rapturous bliss._

“Ah! Ah!”, Edward shouts, being jerked out of his head as the rhythm of his husband and wife’s fingers within him violently increased - never holding back on their strength.  

“You did it again, Ed,” she spanks his ass, leaving her own palm feeling the sting as well. “Your mind wandered off again.”

“We’re right here with you and we're not going to allow you to forget it,” Oswald adds.

“I….ah, ah…. I didn't forget,” Edward insists, gripping and clawing wildly at the bed. His staggered, fevered,  breathing fills their bedroom.

Both chuckle slightly at Ed’s response until Ossie prods her fingers against the bundle of nerves buried inside Ed, punishing him more for drifting away. Ed gyrates his hips, pressing against the fingers toying with his prostate. Oswald's fingers also find the sensitive bundle and press down creating a rhythm with his wife that makes sure there is constant pressure against their beloved’s nerves.

Edward’s head is spinning, sobs and whimpers escaping his lips as he keeps working himself against the fingers inside him. It feels good, too good, and it's far too much. He's going to cum soon, but he wants Oswald's cock in him with his own cock in Ostara’s warm saturated cunt when he finally does.“Oh, fuck!... Oh, pl-please, Oswald!.... Fuck me, please.... I’m so fucking close."

“What was that Eddie? I don’t think I heard you,” Oswald teased.

“Ple-pl-please, I need it, I need your cock. Oh, please. I need it, I fucking need it,” he sobbed, voice cracking in desperation.

“Oh, Oswald, do you hear how hopeless he is? He's such a good boy for begging." Ostara purrs, then nips at Ed's ass cheek. "Listen to how pretty he sounds, crying and moaning. He’s so fucking gorgeous.”

Ed moans again, the praise from his wife going straight to his already strained cock. He’s losing coherency, unable to focus as his mind drifts away leaving only the feeling of his lovers fingers in his ass, and the lingering sting from his earlier spanking.

Lightning-quick both Oswald and Ostara remove their fingers from Edward together, and Edward’s legs slip from underneath him, collapsing onto the mattress. He lays motionless, catching his breath, feeling the ripples of the orgasm that threatened to surge through his body.

“Look at that, Oswald,” Ostara says clawing up beside Edward's body and strokes her fingers in his sweaty hair. “I love it when he gets all limp. Do you think he came?”  

“I didn't cum,” Edward muttered, lazily lifting his head from the mattress, and looks up with a lustful haze in his deep brown eyes. “I'm saving that for your pussy.”

She giggles lightly and tips into Edward, pressing her lips against him passionately. “I can’t wait to feel you,” she whispers.

Oswald scoots himself to the edge of the bed and beckons his husband to come hither. “If you want me to fuck you—” he sits up on his knees and strokes his cock to keep himself on edge while coating it with lube— “then you have to come over here and let me impale my cock up your ass.”

Edward gifts their wife with another sweet kiss on her pouty lips then picks himself up from the bed. He meets Oswald by the end of the mattress and grabs him by the raven hair on the back of his head. “Maybe you'll look pretty at the end of my cock,” he groans harshly through his teeth, slightly pulling Oswald's head back to expose his neck - the bobbing of Oswald's adams-apple causes his cock to twinge.

“Maybe I would—” he swiftly takes Edward hand down from his head—” but that’s not happening tonight.” He pulls Ed into a hard kiss, nearly clacking their teeth together. Edward slides his hands down Oswald's back and squeezes at his ass to pull his body closer, their hard cocks brushing against each other.

All three of their hearts race as Edward and Oswald consume each other's lip and Ostara watches as her pussy pulsed with anticipation. They can all sense the love they have for one another flowing thickly through their large bedroom.

Edward breaks off the kiss and takes his position back on his hands and knees, offering his ass for his husband to own. Oswald grabs onto Edward's hips and pulls him in. He takes hold of his cock and teases Edward's hole by circling the wet tip around his ring. Then, without warning, he pushes himself inside.

“Ah!” Edward’s arms almost buckle under him. “Ah… Ah… Ah,” he moans with every drive of Oswald's hips, his cock relentlessly prodding Edward’s walls and teasing that spot inside him.

Though she enjoys the site of Oswald's cock disappearing inside of Edward's ass, Ostara thinks Edward's shaft has been severely neglected. She climbs out of the bed and sits up on her knees on the floor to bury her face between Edward's legs. She takes his aching cock deep to the back of her throat and swirls her talented tongue around the tip of Edward's dripping rod and drinks every drop he offers her.

“Oh… Fuck!” Tears begin to stream from Edward's eyes as the penetration in his asshole and the moist heat around his cock start to become too much to bare. “I -- I l-love you, Os--Ossie…..” He manages to force out the words through all the pleasure his body is feeling. Ostara moans  in response, sending shockwaves of white hot pleasure up Ed’s spine. His cock hits the back of her throat and she swallows around him. Ed can feel his thighs trembling, his orgasm building up as her throat massages his length.

“Ossie, I, stop! I’m too close, oh fuck, I love fucking your pretty mouth. B-But your mouth is n-not what I need.”

She kisses the head of Edward's cock before making her way back onto the bed. If Edward is craving for a different pair of lips to grip his cock, then he can have it. She lays down before him with her legs spread wide, giving him the perfect view of her neatly trimmed glistening dark curls.

Oswald pulls out of Edward, regrettably to say the least. Edward's warm tight ass clinging to his cock is what he's waited for all day, but he shouldn't be selfish. He allows Edward to position himself comfortably on top their wife before he re-enters him.

Edward crawled over to Ostara, kissing her smooth legs, her thighs, her stomach and her big soft breasts, before resting his hips between hers. His cock grazes the brim of her folds as she kisses his lips once more. “I love you,” he murmurs, sliding his hand between their sweaty bodies and wrapping it around his cock. “I love both of you,” he adds, gliding himself inside her wetness.

Ostara keens as Edward enters her and arches her back, drawing his attention to her breasts. Edward latches onto one, muffling his cries as Oswald re-enters his ass. The powerful thrust of Oswald’s hips rocks him forward into their wife. It takes a few minutes of steady thrusting to set a rhythm that allows Ed to pull out of Ostara just as Oswald thrusts into him, forcing him back into the woman underneath him.

Ostara’s hand tangles into Eddie’s hair, holding him against her, he rises off Ostara’s breast to gulp air. Her right nipple is bright red and puffy from the abuse it suffered at Ed’s lips and teeth. He soothes the rosy pink bud with his tongue, lapping up the sweat coalescing on her body. He turns his attention to her other nipple and scales his hand down between her thighs to start rubbing against her hardened pink bud.

“Yes, yes! Oh, fuck!” The back of her head dips deeper into the pillow under her. She removes one hand from gripping at Ed's hair and reached for Oswald. He takes hold of her and laces their fingers together as he fucks the whimpering man between them.

Edward's arms shake as he tries to hold himself up above Ostara and take the impact of Oswald plunging into his ass again and again and again. The heat of their bodies feel like it's burning his skin, but this is exactly how he likes it. There's no better place he'd rather be than be fucked by and fucking the ones he loves.  

Edward's been so painfully close to spilling his load inside of Ostara for so long now that he has no perception of the time they've spent shagging each other raw. The concept of time seems to fly from his mind the higher and higher he ascends into nirvana. With one well-aimed prod from the slick head of Oswald’s cock, the ability for to Edward speak coherently is instantly lost to him.  

Ostara is in much the same state, having been dripping for her husband most of the night and finally feeling him fill her up is bliss. The motion of Ed's finger on her clit sends shivers down her thighs and a fire burning in her lower belly. Equally aroused by Oswald’s powerful thrusts that send shockwaves through both Ed and herself. She catches Oswald’s eyes over Ed’s shoulder and shouts out her delight at seeing such animalistic need smoldering in the depths of his blue-green eyes.

Oswald watches the trembles running through Ed’s body and groans in delight at what an absolute wreck they’ve made of him. His eyes catch on a bead of sweat running down his back and he darts forward to lap it up. He moves his gaze down to where his cock is slamming into Ed’s ass at a punishing pace. The stretched muscle now clenches tight around him as Edward’s orgasm builds, balls tightening and shaking so hard that both Oswald and Ostara can feel the vibrations.

Edward's thrusts inside his wife begin to falter as his body starts to work against him, no longer having control of himself. His cock throbs hard and fast deep within Ostara’s wet walls as the rush of his release hits. His body stiffens and his cock spasms, expelling a heavy, creamy wad of cum inside his panting wife.

“Oh, yes, Ed!” She rolls her hips, milking Edward of everything he has with her tightening muscles. She dips her hand down between them and helps Edward play with her clit. “Right there, babe,” she moans, wrapping her legs around the man on top of her. “Ah, right there.”

Though Edward's body is completely spent and over stimulated from Oswald plowing into his ass with what appears to be no end in sight, he still manages to hit Ostara’s G-spot. He knows her body just as well as he knows Oswald’s, so he isn't going to stop until she showers his dick.

“Uhn, Ostara,” Edward breathes. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

“Cum for both of us,” Oswald adds, fucking Edward's bruised ass raw. His cock slips out from all the friction between them and sides between Edward's crack with a few lunges of his hips before he glides it back inside. “Cum -- for -- both of us,” he repeats, driving within Edward between words. He unwrapped Ostara’s leg from around Ed's waist and hold onto her ankle, peppering kisses on her silken skin.

The pressure coils up deep within her core as she tries to keep her release at bay. She doesn't want the gorgeous sight of the men she loves on top of her to end just yet, but she can't fight it off for long. It's becoming harder and harder to control with every stroke of Edward's cock hitting her sweet spot just right - his release oozes out with each draw between her fluttering petals and coats his cock.

It doesn't take much more before her body surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure between her thighs.

“Oh, my loves!”, she shouts, arching her back, as her muscles pulsed hard and fast around Edward's thick penetrating shaft. Her body spasms as the waves of bliss wash over her in their ocean of sex - the sheets underneath her drown in her nectar.

Watching both of his spouses riding high pushes Oswald closer to the edge. Oswald thrusts, rocking Edward's quivering body against their wife, while Ed is still working her saturated clit. He helps himself to several more lunges, slamming his cock against Ed's ass, causing the hollow smacking of their sweaty bodies slapping together to grow louder. Before Oswald knew it he was cumming hard in Edward’s vibrating hole. His body is tense while he holds himself in place, filling Edward with his entire hot load.

The large bedroom fills with the musk of sweat and animalistic sex, as heavy breathing is the only sound anyone can hear.

After a few moments, Oswald carefully pulls out of Ed flops to the side of the bed, feeling boneless and exhausted.  Ed’s arm finally gives out and he collapses on Ostara, shifting so that his weight isn’t completely on her. The three lay there gasping for breath and waiting for their heart-rates to slow down. Ed shifts again and feels Oswald’s cum leaking out of his ass, drawing another moan from his throat as he pushes it all out to run down his crack and drip on their wife.

“I think we may need another bath,” Ostara says breathlessly.

“Not tonight, I can’t feel my legs. You two really did a number on my ass,” Edward breathes out and Oswald chuckles as his reply, patting said ass lightly. He’d volunteer to get up and get a rag to clean themselves with, but his twisted ankle is starting to suffer from having knelt in the bathroom for so long.

A few minutes later Oswald and Ostara are able to shift a half asleep and thoroughly fucked Ed up toward the headboard and arrange him comfortably on the pillows.

Ostara gets up to retrieve a wet cloth for them to clean up with and blow out the candles still burning in the room. Deciding that the bed sheet can wait until the morning, she tosses the now soiled rag onto the floor and slides back into bed facing Edward.

Edward rolls over, snuggling down in the bed so that he can tuck his face into the crook of Ostara’s warm neck and hook a leg over her hips.

Ostara's hand comes up to rub soothing circles into his hip pressing her own fingertips lightly into the marks left by Oswald’s grip.

Oswald curls into Ed’s back, peppering the back of his neck with soft kisses with his hand resting on top of Ostara’s.

Ed sighs, nuzzling deeper into Ostara’s shoulder. He loves this feeling of being spent, a pleasant soreness in his lower body that reminds him of how well his spouses take care of his needs.

However, it’s the snuggling after rough sex he enjoys best. The feeling of being safe and protected while in the arms of his lovers. The constant fluttering of their lips and fingertips on his skin are a reminder of how well loved he is.

Just as Edward is about to drift away he manages to mumble, “Can we try the other thing next time?”

For a moment both of his spouses seem confused before Ostara remembers how Ed reacted to the double penetration comment. She giggles, hand moving up to yank on Ed’ hair playfully. “Oh Eddie, you really are a greedy cock slut—" he kisses his brow— "and we love you for it.”

Oswald finally catches on, rolling his eyes playfully at Ed’s request. Even though he’s really excited to try, he just knows Ed will look good with two cocks up his ass, mouth open, and body limp as he’s lost in absolute bliss.

The two lovers continue to press kisses to any part of Ed they can reach while their hands stay entwined on his hip. They watch, smiling tenderly as the brunette’s breathing evens out - knowing how hard it can be for Ed to fall asleep sometimes. They’re relieved to see that he drifted off so peacefully.

Oswald leans over Edward's shoulder to press a brief kiss to Ostara’s lips before settling back down. The last thought Oswald and Ostara have before finally closing their eyes is the smile on Edward’s resting face. They've pleased his body with every desire and eased his mind from the long day.


End file.
